Bek D. Corbin
Bek D. Corbin (sometimes spelled "Bec" or "Corvin") is part of the original author group who created the Whateley Universe and the one to approach the others with the idea of an experiment in collaborative story telling involving a "mutant" school. Jokingly claiming to be cursed with the hyper-active muse Enid, Bek regularly comes up with far more new characters and universe ideas than any one writer could possibly handle, and apparently is the creator of a plurality or even majority of Whateley characters, including the major characters Chaka, Beltane, Seraphim, She-Beast, Reach, the Three Little Witches, Silver Ghost, Vamp, the Loose Cannons and of course author avatar Foxfire. Bek contributed Dragonblade to Gen2. Bek D. Corbin published a semi-narrative meta-fictional interview based on fan questions. Non-Whateley Stories The following is an exhausting, but not necessarily exhaustive, list of stories by Bek D. Corbin and the sites which store them. *Whateley Library (WL) *FictionMania: Bek D Corbin (FM) *Sapphire's Place: Bek D. Corbin (SP) *Crystal's Story Site: Bek D. Corbin (CSS) *BigCloset Top Shelf: Bek D. Corbin (BCTS) Of Masks and Marvels A precursor of sorts to Whateley, these are the adventures of TG super-heroine Lady Lightning and her team AEGIS. In the context of the Whateley Universe this is a comic book and movie series. *''Of Masks and Marvels'' - SP 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 WL 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 Jordan Winters Adventures Jordan Winters is a male teenage witch who uses a glamour spell to pose as female teenage witch Jordan Winters, and uses his/her smarts to deal with the puzzle plot problems he/she faces. Many aspects of the magic system are similar to the one later used in Whateley, and the stories themselves are a novel series in-universe. #''Town and Gown'' - SP CSS #''One Blackmail Ring To Rule Them All'' - SP CSS #''Birds of a Feather'' - SP CSS #''Glamour Girl'' - SP #''Match-22'' - SP #''Out of the Woods'' - SP #''The Catch'' - SP Spells 'R Us *''The Mermaid Lure'' - FM SP *''The Mighty Morphing Gender Rangers'' - SP The story of the so-called "Power Rangers", a group of college freshmen who were the basis for their Whateley transplants the Wild Pack, and their adversary Nick DuPraeve, possibly the basis for Nicholas DuPraeve. *''Trading Faces, or Call it a Weakness'' - FM SP E.E. Nalley's Caregivers *''The TLC War'' - SP Bek D. Corbin's Erinyes *''The Wicked Flee'' (Erinyes 1) - SP *''A Ride On The Wild Side'' (Erinyes 4) - WL *''Chain of Custody'' (Erinyes 8) - WL Bek D. Corbin's Merlin High *''Merlin High - The Art of the Duel'' - SP Maggie Finson's Heaven & Hell (In Nomine RPG) *''Third Party Hardy'' (MF's Heaven & Hell 5) - SP *''Joy to the World'' (MF's Heaven & Hell 6) - SP Exalted *''Anathema'' - WL 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 Sarah Barndt's FemCorps *''The Fresh Lap of the Crimson Rose'' - SP Circle of Friends (with Maggie Finson, E. E. Nalley, and Starwolf) *''Everything Goes With Blackmail'' - SP Other Stories *''Advancer - Asset 08'' - WL 1 2 3 4 *''Bittersweet Tea'' - SP *''Cat on a Hotwired Roof'' - SP *''The Curse of the Brewsters'' - SP Available as a Kindle e-book Amazon.com *''Foxglove'' - SP 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 *''The Hand of Justice'' - SP *''Hellcats'' - SP *''The Inside Man'' - WL *''Intaglio'' - SP *''The Lady and the Tigress'' - SP *''Making the Upgrade'' - SP *''The Other Side'' - SP *''The Price of Grace'' - SP *''The Report from Silver Lake'' - FM SP *''Skeleton Crew'' - SP Available as a Kindle e-book Amazon.com *''Threefold Returns'' - SP *''A Week before Christmas'' - FM WL *''Wings Over Bedlam'' - WL 1 2 3 4 Category:Authors Category:Bek D. Corbin